


Ten at a Time

by luchesharman



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Hunter Exam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna enters the Hunter Exam. Some things remain the same, other things changes and Tsuna's stuck right in the middle like always. "Why is it always meee?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just going to be a super long one-shot but I decided to just put it in chapters. I used the manga right up until Phase One started mainly because Hisoka is so badass in the anime. Hopefully I can finish everything in ten chapters.

'To hell with it' pretty much summed up Tsuna's current (and sleep deprived) mentality. Screw being weak and pathetic and generally what he was pre-Reborn. If he was going to participate in this exam or whatever the hell it was, he'll try his damnest to ace it! (The ominous threat of his training being uped to a whole new level of torture was only a small -  _very small_ \- part of his determination.) His friends weren't here for him to rely on this time and Reborn wouldn't chuck him into anything that was – god forbid – easy. Nah, that sadistic tutor of his wanted to test him and push him to the limit every single time for him to reach even higher grounds.

Tsuna smiled, weary and fond. _I don't know if I want to thank him or hit him, not that I would be able to anyway._

The elevator dinged and Tsuna straightened up as the doors open. Only a few people were there but the tension in the air was chilling. As he stepped into the room, a few glanced his way before looking away.

 _I don't know how to feel about being dismissed so easily,_ he thought drily.

A little green faced person approached him with a basket in one hand a circular plate in the other. "Here's your number," they said with a smile.

"Ah thanks." Tsuna politely smiled back, taking the time to inspect his tag. The person moved away with a cordial nod. "Tsu - na again huh?"

Chuckling, he followed everyone else's action and tagged it to his chest.

"Oh so you're number 27? Impressive for a rookie!" A large man - number 16 - called out.

Tsuna continued to smile even as he raised his guard, he can feel the slimy and uneasy presence suffocating this 'jovial’ person. "Thank you but I had help though in getting here." Reborn had been feeling nice lately and guided him here although quickly abandoning him at the doors to the restaurant with an affectionate kick to Tsuna’s head. He didn’t want to think of the implications of how he could differentiate the ritualistic kicks now. "How did you know I was a rookie though?"

Being so easily read or a man like this one having access to information on Tsuna was disconcerting to say the least. But the answer given relaxed his worries. "That's easy! I went to the test for the first time when I was ten. This is my 35th time." The man laughed. "I'm what you'd call a veteran!"

That's... not really something to be happy about right? Tsuna mentally raised his eyebrows.

"If you have any questions just ask Tompa!" Number 16, Tompa, pointed to himself.

Tsuna perked at the offer and he knew the man would tell reliable information if only to gain his and his other victims’ trust. Intuition was in his blood after all.

"There's nothing I currently want to know but I'll take you up on your offer sooner or later," he replied _. Good, I've secured a source of information however much this man isn't so reliable as the info provided._ Reborn would be proud.

"Ah yes, yes. I understand, it's still a little early and some of the more powerful individuals aren't all here yet." Tompa nodded.

Hmm so none of these people are of concern? No wonder why they so easily dismissed him, a more experienced individual would never have taken their entire attention away from any threat, no matter how small or weak looking they were. Even small animals could shatter the toughest of fortresses after all.

"Ah! By the way, should we drink to celebrate our meeting? Let's drink to wish ourselves good luck in the tests!"

Tsuna eyed the can offered to him, a bad feeling curling in his stomach. _Probably poisoned or drugged in some way so I wouldn't be able to participate in the Exam._

He took it anyways. Nothing could be as potent as Bianchi's poison cooking. He was also pretty sure Reborn had probably been slipping in increasingly deadly poisons in all his meals since day one to build up his resistance although he had never been able to catch the bastard in the act.

Gulping down the drink, he smiled as he noticed the smirk crossing Number 16's face. Ah a laxative, reminds him of the time Bianchi made that Italian ice mocha. It has been an actually nice drink before it sent him dashing to the toilet where he spent the next few hours groaning.

"Tompa- _san_ I think you should have used a more potent drug. This one would barely even make a person trained suffer mild discomfort." Tsuna continued to smile genaily as he crushed the can in his hand. "Also I should warn you against using such cheap tactics against a stranger. You never know what kind of enemies you'll make."

He threw back the piece of metal at Number 16 as the man scurried away in fear. His mind wonddered to what would have happened had any of his friends been here with him. They would have instantly attacked the man once they detected the laxative or figured out that something was wrong even if Tsuna was perfectly fine. Gokudera would curse Number 16 something filthy as it rained dynamite while Yamamoto would have gotten that cold look in his eyes as the _Shigure Kintoki_ faded from its _shanai_ state and threateningly brushed against Tompa's neck. _Onii-san_ wouldn't have even noticed the laxative until Tsuna told him and then he'd punch the man to to a new Kingdom. Lambo would be forbidden to even enter this exam without at least two other Guardians and Tsuna with him but the eight year old would be throwing his grenades like it was running out of fashion. In true Hibari-style, Tompa wouldn't stand a chance as the Prefect bites him to death for even thinking of that such a cheap tactic would work on him. Chrome would be incensed and stood up for Tsuna while Mukuro laughed as his illusion threatened to shatter Number 16's sanity. Of course none of them would even have had the chance to even touch the can as Tsuna would have knocked Tompa down for even trying to hurt his friends. He could be protective like that despite his general uselessness.

Tsuna took the time to relax against the wall somewhat near the elevator as more people arrived. He carefully observed all of them but it wasn't until Number 44 arrived that he felt fear and just a little bit of excitement flow through him as the man's presence flooded the tunnel. It all but screamed _danger danger danger run run run_. Tsuna felt almost delighted that the Exam had someone like this participating. Let it not be said being associated with Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro, the entire fucking _Varia_ and all the other bloodthirsty people he interacted with on a regular basis didn't change him in some way.

When Number 44 actually looked at him and didn't glance away like all the others so far, Tsuna smiled at him. Hibari- _senpai_ would _love_ to fight this person.

With a replying smile twisting his lips and a glimmer in his cold eyes, the man turned to walk into the gathering group of people. _Probably to terrorise them,_ Tsuna thought knowingly and a touch wistfully. Mukuro would be doing the same had the other man been here.

A few more hours past before someone else caught his interest. This time it was a kid, the white hair but mostly the eyes reminding him of Byakuran. _He’s been through a lot,_ Tsuna thought with sadness, remembering how little I-Pin in the beginning had been so wary of everyone and everything.

Like Number 44, the boy's eyes didn't drift from him instantly and again Tsuna smiled. Tompa showed up this time but he knew that the boy would be alright.

Eventually, he softly knocked his head against the wall and closed his eyes. God, he was tired. They remained shut for the rest of the reception as he slipped into a light meditation. Certain individuals had him blinking awake and while some did notice him (those he greeted silently), others glanced right over him.

When he grew bored of simple mediation and to pass the time, Tsuna day dreamed of his next one on one with his all friends (to release the tension and to test each other, it became a bi-monthly event where they would all spar battle royale style). Strategizing would never be his forte but his freakish intuition and brutally honed fighting expertise gave him general ideas on what to do. He thought of different tactics he could employ to beat the others at the level he last remembered them at. It was all wasted effort really – most of the strategies he was planning would be tossed out the window the moment the mini-war began. His Guardians were, no doubt, all training to improve during this time and would be using brand new tactics, skills, attacks, weapons or all of the above. Then he remembered the joint training they were to participate in after Tsuna returned from the Exam and he wondered what hellish regime Reborn will put them through this time. _Something that'll make me cry, no doubt_ , he thought, resigned.

After Number 301 who had him raising his eyebrows, there wasn't anyone interesting until Numbers 403, 404 and 405 arrived. All three of whom his intuition pickled at but they were intercepted by Tompa (Tsuna eventually learned he was nicknamed the Rookie Crusher – _tacky_ ) before they could survey the other participants. He was close enough that he was able to hear Number 16's usual introduction to some of the regulars that participated in the Hunter Exam.

The scream that tore through the passage had everyone snapping their attention to a man kneeled on the floor, his arms from bicep down gone. Hisoka stood with a curling smile in front of the man. "Oh how strange. He doesn't have any arms."

They were literally gone, Tsuna realised with horror when couldn't see the appendages anywhere.

"Just magic ladies and gentlemen." Hisoka drawled charmingly even as the man continued to scream.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and wondered what sort of trick Number 44 did. _Better make sure Mukuro and him don't **ever** meet._

When the reason came out that Hisoka's brutal punishment was because the victim had only bumped into him and didn't apologise, Tsuna sighed. The man was as bad as almost everyone in Vongola.

 _Honestly, I expected that to happen much sooner._ Tsuna thought as the magician moved on after a cursory survey that he had successfully cowed everyone present. His gaze lingered on Tsuna though who only smiled slightly back. He was, by no means, approving of such actions but after spending four years with murderers and professional killers as some of his closest friends, he wasn't going to hold those actions against Hisoka or anyone else. Besides this wasn't murder, it was just a ploy to instil fear into everybody as a means of amusement for the magician.

Such a dangerous man. Tsuna thought as Hisoka's lips curled just the slightest bit more up (yet his eyes remained cold) before he turned away and Tompa began to explain who the man was to Numbers 403, 404 and 405. He'd fit right in if Vongola was still a mafia syndicate.

Turning his attention back to the trio of rookies, Tsuna was just in time to see 405 spit out the drugged drink and felt impressed by the boy's ability to detect the near tasteless laxative.

_Lililililililililililili_

Everyone turned to look towards a lavender haired man holding a strange alarm where the noise was coming from. As everyone’s attention was focused on him, the man shut off the alarm and spoke, "I apologise for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

At his words the tension in the air skyrocketed and Tsuna felt like he could have grabbed it with his bare hands. Tsuna got up from his position and stretched. _Finally_.

“A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead.”

 _Well isn't that my life everyday_. Tsuna sighed, wondering when the promise of death and pain had become normal to him.

“Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you.” The man declares, gesturing with his arm.

No one exits and after a moment, the examiner continues, “Very well. All 404 applicants will participants in Phase One.”

With that the man turns around and marches down the passage with everyone else trailing along.

“Of course, no one turned around and left. But I’d hope a few might withdraw.” Tsuna overhears Number 403 say from ahead him.

He supposed the majority was thinking along the same lines as 403 but he really didn’t care. As long as he could pass the Exam then he’ll be happy because that meant no insane spartan training.

Tsuna blinked when the people in front started to run. “Oh?”

“I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam’s Second Phase.” The man was speeding up.

The ninja, Number 294, asked first, “Second Phase? What about Phase one?”

“It has already commenced.” Satotz answer sprang up questions from the majority.

“It’s already begun?” “This is part of the test?”

“Wait, is this really just going to be an endurance test? No bombs, knives, rocks, people, animals and other deadly things trying to kill you?” Tsuna accidentally asked out loud. He almost smacks himself when the others around him turned to look at him. Stupid Reborn and his stupid _stupid_ training.

“You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam’s First Phase.”

“Follow you? That’s it?” The ninja again called out.

Continuing his march, Satotz answered, “Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me.”

Tsuna lights up. “Oh so it’s only a psychological endurance test! Thank Kami-sama, I thought there were going to be traps and dodging for you life as incredibly sharp tools are thrown at you.”

Again the people around him glance at him and some even call out, “What?”

“A-ah nothing,” He grinned sheepishly. “Just, ah, ignore me.”

 _This is so simple! Oh Kami-sama, for once I don’t have to fear for my life! Well not really, Reborn would still kill me if I fail but still! The joy of simplicity!_ Tsuna almost cried in happiness as a large smile broke out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, run, run, please don't trip over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this scene by scene which means some chapters are going to be really short while other chapters are going to be hectically long. :D

Two hours, his mental clock ticked.

“Ne, ne does anyone know how far we’ve ran?”

“Around 30 kilometres,” someone else answered, a little breathless.

Tsuna called out his thanks to them as he mutters under his breath. “I can probably continue for another 50 kilometres without breaking a sweat at this pace but most likely Satotz-san will continue to speed up so roughly another 40 kilometres befor-”

Yelling from behind him broke his chain of thoughts, “Hey! Wait up, kid!”

Turning briefly to look behind him, he spied Number 403 sweating and pissed off at Number 99 who was on a skateboard. He listened to their argument in amusement. Technically, he could also be ‘cheating’ and use his flames to fly but he didn’t really want to have everyone know of his abilities just yet. It was best to have a tramp card up his sleeve.

“No it isn’t.” Number 405 interjected and 403 looked incensed. “Gon,” oh so that’s his name, good to know, “what are you saying?!”

Gon only replied matter of factly, “The examiner only told us to follow him”

“Whose side are you on, eh?!”

Number 99 looked to have taken an interest in Gon and slowed down. “Hey, how old are you?”

“I’m twelve years old.” Tsuna whistled. That’s _a lot_ of potential to grow.

A noise and then the child spoke, “Guess I’ll run too.”

The boys made their introductions, “I’m Killua.”

Now I know both their names. Tsuna smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio don't give up!

Two more hours past and Tsuna estimated that they’ve travelled sixty kilometres. Strangely, Satotz seemed to have settled at this pace instead of speeding up like he had guessed. But he’s been wrong a lot of times before.

More and more people had given up already, tired out or not able to take the mental toll of an unknown destination.

The sound of hard leather hitting the floor had him glancing back. Number 403 seemed to have fallen.

 _Such a pity_ , he thought as he slowed down to the back of the group.

Killua, cold and uncaring, urged Gon and him to go on. “Hey, forget him. Let’s get going.” But Gon only continued to stare.

Tsuna eventually stopped running all together and fully turned around to watch.

A tense moment pass before, Number 403 says, “Screw that… I’m gonna become a Hunter!”

And he rushes forward with a will and conviction even Tsuna couldn’t help but admire.

“Damn it all!” the man yells as he leaps past Gon and Killua. Tsuna saw eyes burning as he sprints past Tsuna as well. He smiles and laughs quietly. The sight reminded him of Dying Will except without the nakedness. Turning around, he hurries to catch up with the rest of the group. It was good to know his judgement wasn’t wrong just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battling evil staircases as he eavesdrops (shut up conscience) on Gon and Killua on the way up.

He remains at a steady rhythm for the next couple minutes, staying mostly in the middle and sort of vaguely being able to see some of the powerful individuals who caught his attention every now and then as people shifted. He kept careful attention on Hisoka whenever he managed to catch a glimpse of the man. Someone that dangerous should never be kept to his own devices for long.

He winced at the sight of towering stairs.

 _Please don’t let my clumsiness make an appearance. Please don’t let my clumsiness make an appearance. Please don’t let my clumsiness make an appearance._ He repeatedly prayed as he ran up.

In a truly amazing turn of events, Tsuna only tripped four times on the way up, all of which had resulted in light bruises but nothing serious. Someone was finally giving him a break aparantly.

Eavesdropping on Gon and Killua’s conversation again, he ignored the niggling thought that this was going to become a habit.

“I’m impressed that you can keep up with me.” Killua said. It was sort of a roundabout compliment if you thought about it.

“Really?” Gon certainly thought so and laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head. The action so reminiscent of Yamamoto, Tsuna had to blink a few times for the blurriness to leave. _God_ he missed everybody.

“Or maybe it’s just that everyone else is too slow. Man-” a sigh “-the Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That’s no fun at all.” The last part was grumbled in a petulant tone.

Gon remained cherry anyways. "Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?”

“Me? I’m not really interested in becoming a Hunter.” Killua shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Huh?” the other boy asked, seemingly genuinely shocked that _some people don’t want to be Hunters._

“I heard the Exam was supposed to be _really hard,_ ” Killua explained, “so I thought it’d be fun. But this is disappointing.” From his tone alone, Tsuna knew the boy was pouting. “What about you?”

Despite the moodiness of his companion, Gon sounded ready to bounce on his feet as he answered, “Well, my dad’s a Hunter! So I want to become a Hunter like my dad!”

“Hmm, what kind of Hunter is he?”

“I don’t know!”

Killua laughs. “That’s weird!”

“Really?” the childish innocence had Tsuna smiling.

“You want to be like your dad, but you don’t know anything about him?”

“I was raised by my Aunt Mito, so I’ve only seen my dad in pictures.”

 _Huh_ , that reminded Tsuna a lot about his own life except for the fact that he didn’t want to be _anything_ like Iemitsu.

“When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter then he left the island he and I were raised on. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me.”

_Ah well at least he’s really optimistic._

“The exit!” A man cries out with relief.

“Finally, I can get out of this tunnel!”

“GOAL!” the two youngest shout out as they pass by Satotz. Their argument on who came first echoed down the tunnel and Tsuna smiled at the banter. He made it to outside with a triumphant grin, only to trip and land flat on his face.

_Well that’s an omen if anything._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eww, this swamp thing is disgusting...

After the enlightening display of dominance from (of course) Hisoka and the glimpse of the man’s bloodlust that had Tsuna’s intuition screaming at him to _hide hide hide_ , Tsuna was bemoaning the fact that his shoes were going to get _so_ ruined in this wetland, the Num-something (he had been more concerned about trying to stop the urge to fucking run away from Hisoka). These were one of his better pairs as well.

“Pay attention now,” Satotz called out, managing to reach even the back of the some three hundred numbered group. “Be sure to stay close behind me.”

The crowing of a bird echoed those words.

When the fog started getting thicker, Tsuna huffed and questioned if his life will ever get easier.

 _Freeze_.  _Stumble._

He finally noticed. Beyond the squelching of feet jogging against the wet ground, there was complete silence. No crowing from that persistent bird from before, no wild animals screeching in the trees, no anything.

 _Kami-sama_.

Tsuna started jogging again as he breathed in sharply, his senses expanding as his Hyper Intuition worked. A sharp glance behind. Hisoka’s shadowed face and a group of men who’s attention was solely on the magician told him everything.

“Gon,” Killua said quietly but Tsuna could still hear it in this suffocating silence. The boy was _very_ trained. “Let’s move up.”

“Yeah, we don’t want to lose sight of the examiner.”

“I’m more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka.” There was tension in his every movement, Tsuna could see it easily. “Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air.”

“Smell?” Gon sniffed at the air. “Hmm, I don’t think he smells.”

He heeded his friend’s warning though and called back. “Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!”

“Hey!” Killua snapped. “Can’t you feel the tension surrounding us?!”

403 yelled back, sounding breathless, “Moron! If I had the strength, I’d already be there!”

Number 404 continued, “Don’t worry about us!”

“What?” the boy was worried. He had finally noticed the sense of _predator_ in the air.

But Killua pushed ahead, “Let’s go, Gon.”

“Wait up, Killua!”

Tsuna kept a sharp eye on them before the fog obscured them from sight. “Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! When Tsuna is using Japanese honorifics or saying "Kami-sama", he's saying it in actual Japanese while everything else is in whatever language Hunter x Hunter actually uses. Originally all the Japanese was in italics but because of a malfunction when I copied the work from my phone to computer, all the italics were gone. I forgot to add them when I went back to emphasis certain bits ^^"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frightening power in cold eyes.

“Things are about to get interesting,” Tsuna smiled, weary and already blending back into the background of fog and trees.

“When I saw you last year,” the man in a lighter shade of blue clothing, Number 76, spoke, “I knew you weren’t Hunter material.”

Number 67 stepped forward and threateningly pointed his spear. “We’ll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter Exam again.”

“Sure.”

“Huh?” The fools were taken aback by the easy compliance.

But Hisoka continued, “I’m passing the exam this year, so I won’t need to retake it.”

_What a sadist._ Tsuna thought as further hid his presence.

“Passing? Idiot!” _You’re the fucking idiot!_ “Look at this fog." _Look at the person you're up against!_ "It’s impossible to determine which direction the main pack went!”

“Meaning we’ve all failed the exam!” _Not true, I can find where everyone else went and Hisoka probably has some way too._

The chilling chuckle sent everyone stepping back. “So that’s why.

“Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey. Why don’t I play examiner…” the bloodlust spiked “and judge whether you are Hunter material?” and Hisoka raised a single card.

“Shut up!”

Tsuna closed his eyes as the preys charged at their predator, war cries escaping them.

Only when he heard nothing did Tsuna dare to open his eyes. The sound of bodies and weaponry hitting the ground echoed in the fog echoed a second later and Tsuna couldn't look away. Not a single speck of blood touched Hisoka’s clothes. Only the gleam of ruby on the edge of the playing card in his hands hinted of what occurred and that was quickly gone with a twist of the magician’s fingers.

“Now, then...”

The foolish leader tumbled to the ground, trembling and his consuming fear tasted bitter on Tsuna’s tongue. Crawling away, the man called out as Hisoka leisurely followed behind, “H-H-Help! Hel-”

The sickening squelch of a playing card slicing into Number 76’s skull sent a shiver down his spine.

Having retrieved his card, the magician spoke, “Well?” Tsuna tensed up at the question but relaxed when Hisoka’s attention didn’t direct itself to him but to Numbers 403 and 404.

“Care to participate in my game of examiner?”

Tsuna pitied the two. Hisoka wouldn’t hesitate to kill them if they didn’t prove themselves worthy.

Approaching as slowly as he did with Number 76, Hisoka flicked out another playing card into his hand. Once he stopped walking, 403 shouted out, “Now!” and they sprinted in different directions, the fog eating up their silhouettes.

The magician smiled. “I see… A wise decision.”

Tsuna agreed and pressed himself tightly against the tree as the man laughed. The animals who had been in the process of feeding on the human corpses on the ground scattered. Hisoka turned to walk away but looked back in the directions in which 403 had ran off. “Hmm?”

That moron hadn’t come back had he?! He passed Hisoka’s ‘test’, why would he come back?!

Apparently yes he did.

“This may not be my fight, but I won’t close my eyes and make a break for it!” That same conviction he had praised 403 for back in the tunnel now had Tsuna closing his eyes.

“Mm, I adore that look on your face.” Eyes snapping open at those words, he stared unblinkingly as 403 continued to dash forward with a roar.

It wasn’t a surprise when 403 missed Hisoka but Tsuna was gobsmacked at how fucking fast the magician could move.

This is it, he thought as Hisoka reached for his prey. Or at least it was supposed to be until the hook and tell-tale red of Gon’s fishing line flew across the field.

How in all the parallel universes Tsuna missed the boy’s presence was a mystery but more importantly, that kid landed a hit on Hisoka.

“Holy crap,” he couldn’t help but say out loud.

The boy however was shaking and he spoke with a waver in his voice, “I made it in time.”

“Not bad, little boy.” The grip on the rod tightened as Hisoka smiled. “Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon.” Approaching the Gon, Hisoka held out his hand. “Allow me a closer look.”

“Your fight is with me!” Number 403 charged at the killer again, wood raised in his hand.

Technically you weren’t even supposed to be fighting Hisoka you dim wit! It didn’t surprise him when the man got knocked out instantly with a single punch though when Gon attacked the magician as well, Tsuna wanted to smack him. Without the element of surprise on his side this time, the boy missed and only hit an after image.

“You came to rescue your friend?”

Now he’s just taunting him.

“Such a good boy.”

Hisoka’s not even trying.

“And that expression…”

“Nice…”

“Very nice…”

Another miss.

“I’m getting excited now…”

With minimal movement, Hisoka avoided the every one of Gon’s attack. But the boy seemed to have figured something out. “Okay.”

Gon’s used his hook to squirt mud up as he quickly ran to attack the magician from behind. Don’t yell. But Hisoka already had the boy in a choke hold. Tsuna was uncomfortably remind of the time the future Byakuran (unbalanced without the effect of Yuni and Tsuna there to stabilize him) had gripped his neck hard and kept on squeezing. Unconsciously, he rubbed at his neck, the bruises faded from long ago but the memories still there.

“How wonderful…” the bloodlust that had been tightly controlled spiked. “I really do love that look.”

Only when Gon stopped struggling and went lax did Hisoka released his grip. He didn’t want to kill the boy, Tsuna realised with relief but also curiosity.

“Do not fear.” Hisoka reassured, crouching down to be eye levelled with Gon. It was an almost nice gesture. “I will not kill your friend. He passed.”

He sounded way too pleased and happy for that to be a mere statement.

“Yes, you pass, as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect any updates anytime soon! This is what I've got so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna really needed to stop being so horribly reminded of all his friends before he starts having a mental breakdown -- and he hasn't even (technically) finished Phase One yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tsuna/Hisoka interaction (and yes I'm totally implying Tsuna would be the top) was not very ugh, this chapter was an okay ugh but the ending was really really ugh. I'm sorry for the ughness.

"Hmm, did you enjoy the show?"

Tsuna sighed and slipped out of where he had been hiding on the tree branch. Of course, the magician had noticed him. “I found you more fascinating.”

“Oh?” The curling smile had Tsuna blushing.

“Not in that way! _Kami-sama_ , I meant how you were able to see Gon-kun’s potential! And your execution of those idiots!”

“I don’t know why that would surprise you, you saw the boy’s potential as well.” Hisoka looked down at him. “I had thought you would be someone who disapproved of those actions.”

He shrugged. “I have good intuition and I don’t approve of killing but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate your power and ability.”

"Oh?"

The slight shift in movement was all the warning he had before he rolled out of the way of Hisoka’s fist. Number 403 had been swiftly dropped to the ground as the magician dashed forward, playing card already in his hand and bloodlust uncontrolled.

He was really aiming to kill!

It was only thanks to his Hyper Intuition that Tsuna managed to duck the incredibly quick attack from behind and kick Hisoka’s leg from under him. The blow didn’t do anything though and only created a diversion for Tsuna to put some distance between them.

“Ho, you reacted before I even got around you,” the man sounded surprised but pleased if the sretched smile on his face indicated anything.

Remaining in a fighting position, Tsuna returned the smile weakly. “I did say I have good intuition.”

“That you did,” he chuckled as he slowly came to stand in front of Tsuna.

Despite knowing he was probably wasn't going to be attacked again, Tsuna didn't let down his guard. It was better safe than sorry.

"Relax, you've passed my game when I only noticed you after Gon's attack." Hisoka reassured as he picked 403 up with barely a hitch.

Tsuna grimaced. “Should have known."

The man laughed lowly and they sped to Phase Two with a metre gap Tsuna enforced with vigilance between them much to Hisoka's amusement as the man constantly tried to breach it. The Vongola Heir exasperatedly admitted he expected nothing less. If only there was sweet hearted but steel minded Chrome to this trickster Mukuro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now he finally knows their names!

Tsuna broke through the line of trees though few attention remained on him once Hisoka along with his human cargo appeared just behind. Said human was shrugged off none too gently to the ground as the magician slipped into the cautious crowd. However, the man did something and forced his _presence_ to diminish in a frightening few seconds while everyone’s attention was as quick to disappear as they turned away. Tsuna blinked and rubbed his eyes at the display. _S-scary._

Not knowing what else to do, he manhandled Number 403 so that the guy was at least sitting upright against a tree and settled himself next to the idiot. Yeah, still not over the fact the moron charged right back into a fight that he stood no chance of winning for no good reason. He had even gotten Gon in danger! Even if they were highly trained professionals, unbelievably annoying little shits most of the time or if they were manipulative, guilt tripping but genuinely scared, you don't do shit that placed your _friends_ in danger, least of all **_children_**.

It's an old grudge Tsuna still held towards even Reborn and his own future-self.

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face and into his already messy hair. Thinking of the past wouldn't be of any use now.

Moments passed and Tsuna watched the interactions between the other 150 contestants and the trees surrounding the group with split interest. The boy, Killua, appeared in his line of vision, shock of white hair easy to differentiate him from his surroundings. A frown upturned his childish face as his gaze remained steadily on area where Tsuna had appeared from along with Hisoka before it turned to him.

_Where's Gon?_

He shrugged at the silent question, a little guilty despite knowing he couldn't have really done anything for Gon. By the time he had remembered the boy, he was already preoccupied by keeping Hisoka the fuck away from him.

Thankfully, the boy in question and Number 404 (he should really get the blonde’s name) dashed into the clearing right as the bell rang to the loud displeasure of the inhabitants of the wetland. Besides him, 403 stirred awake in an open-mouth daze. Tsuna almost felt bad for not checking the guy’s injuries when he saw the almost soulless gaze.

“Congratulations to those of you who managed to get out of the marshes alive and well!” Satotz announced loud enough for everyone although his voice never lost it’s cool professionalism. Tsuna envied the man, he had never been able to achieve that skill no matter how many ‘reassurances’ (or cuffs across the head) that he’d be able to do it eventually Reborn had given him. The hitman had then turned around to face the rest of the Tenth Vongola Generation (plus others) and calmly silenced them all with a single order, barely having to raise his voice. The bastard. Tsuna shook his head and refocused on what the Examiner was saying. “You are now in the Biska Woods, the place where the Second Phase will take place. On that note, I wish you luck on the next part of your trial.”

Satotz disappeared shortly after.

“Leorio!” Gon shouted!

Tsuna stood up, “Hey 405, 404! Over here!”

The two immediately made their way to him when they realised their friend was next to him.

“Leorio!” they both shouted in relief. Tsuna smiled, that had been and still was a common reaction for him as well.

The man looked up at them with half his face swollen, the soulless look gone which was probably a good sign.

404 checked him over anyways. “Well besides your arm, everything seems fine.”

“Hey, hey are you mocking me? What about this _thing_ on my face?”

The blonde shrugged. “Seems normal to me.”

Gon cut in before things escalated between the two. “When did you regain consciousness?”

“Just after you two arrived,” Tsuna answered.

All three snapped to him and judging by their expressions they had probably forgot all about him. He sighed, the people in this world really needed to up their awareness of others.

He shrugged it off. “Hey 403, how much do you remember?”

The guy blinked. “Um, actually, I admit I don't quite remember what happened after we entered the marshes.”

“Yeah, you got hit pretty hard,” he shrugged but levelled a hard stare at the other. “You deserve it though even if you don't remember.”

“W-What did I do?”

“You were an idiot and went back to fight Hisoka even after he cut down a whole group of trained professionals." The guy opened his mouth, looking about to argue with Tsuna but he didn't allow it. " _Listen_ , I don't give a damn about that, killing is something I absolutely hate as well but that _does not_ give you the free pass to endanger your _friends_ , especially when it's against someone you know is entirely out of your league!” Tsuna said heatedly. Guilt couldn't even begin to describe the absolute self-loathing and regret he had accumulated after all the bullshit he had made his friends go through for him. Even when it has been him who had been dragged into it by them or when they had no choice, it was his duty as their friend first and foremost then as their leader to look after them and make sure they were alright and he had failed that so many times (too many times) already, he still wondered why they kept with him. Reborn knew (of course he did, the day the hitman didn't somehow know everything about Tsuna was the day Tsuna would say he wouldn't lay down his life for his friends, which is to say _never_ ) but even he couldn't get rid of those feelings.

His thought train broke when Leorio spoke, eyes furrowed but with an guilty tilt pulling his lips down. “I don't remember exactly what happened but I'm sorry Kurapika, Gon that I had put you guys in danger.”

Tsuna sighed. At least the guy was accepting of his mistakes.

The blonde who Tsuna assumed was ‘Kurapika’ shrugged while Gon simply grinned and reassured that it was okay as long as nobody got hurt too bad.

“Why is everyone still out here?” the youngest questioned.

“We can't get in!” Killua answered, appearing like shadows next to them.

Gon practically beamed. “Killua!”

“Yo,” the boy said. “What did you do to get back? I thought I'd never see you again!”

Maybe Tsuna was imagining it but underneath the light tone, he thought he heard a bit of desperation and fear in the sentence. But who knows. He focused in as Gon answered.

“You used your nose to smell his aftershave?!”

“Yep!” Gon cheerfully said.

“You're no ordinary guy.”

“Ah you think so?”

“So why can't we get in?”

Tsuna explained to them. “Satotz explained that Phase Two will start at noon and wait can't do anything but wait till then.”

“Besides all we can hear from inside are weird noises,” Killua piped in. On cue, a loud churning sound echoed from within the hanger.

“Who are you exactly?” Kurapika asked.

“Oh,” he blinked and smiled sheepishly. “I forgot, sorry. I'm Tsuna, it's, uh, nice to meet you.”

“It's nice to meet you too!” Gon bounced forward and Tsuna shook his hand as the boy held it out. “I'm Gon, that's Killua, Kurapika and Leorio!” He greeted both of them similarly even though Killua had a secretive smirk on his face and Leorio looked hesitant. “I'm twelve years old, what about you?”

“Eighteen this year,” he answered.

“You're younger than me by a year,” Leorio said.

“And older than me by a year,” Kurapika continued.

“Huh, I expected you to be older actually,” Tsuna told the blonde.

“Why did you enter the Exam Tsuna?” Gon asked.

“Ah well, I was kind of forced to by my tutor. He thought the Hunters Exam would be a good way to train me and evaluate my level.” He sighed.

Killua snorted. “It's _boring_ isn't it?”

Tsuna shrugged. “Yeah, kind of. The people are interesting at least.”

“Well,” the boy stretched the word out as a contemplative look crossed him before he nodded, “I suppose Gon’s interesting.”

The boy in questioned looked even happier.

“Hisoka was actually who I was thinking of but all you guys are too,” Tsuna’s smile slipped off as they stared at him.

“Hisoka?”

“Are you guys close?” Killua questioned. “You and him entered the clearing together.”

He shook his head. “No, the guy was only trying find prospecting fighters and I fit the bill.”

Kurapika narrowed his eyes. “Is that what he meant by us passing his ‘test’?”

Tsuna nodded. “Yeah, Hisoka is one of those types of people who all but live for the fight and having strong opponents, he wants to get thrilled, get excited, have his blood rushing as he  tears his opponents apart, he wants to _live_ in a state where only the strongest survives and he's fighting with his all.”

After his analysis, Tsuna observed the others’ reactions. Leorio looked a bit ill, Kurapika slightly uncomfortable, Gon cautious but a certain gleam in his eye had Tsuna thinking maybe the magician wasn't the only one to look out for, while Killua didn't have any obvious emotional response besides agreement.

“How are you sure of this?” Kurapika asked.

Tsuna smiled, a yearning of familiar faces curling his insides and making the tilt of his lips a touch wistful. “Let's just say I have a few friends who are quite similar.”

But they didn't continue their conversation further because then the clock struck twelve and they the doors of the hanger opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see hahahah... please dont kill me im sorry. To those that have been waiting on my useless ass to update Taat, thank you guys so much! I love you all and am so appreciative of your support!! I hope I continue writing things to your standards!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Phase commenced!

There was a really big man and a thin woman (girl, really, but experience has made Tsuna overlook physical age -- case in point, the Arcobaleno) who instantly drew his attention. Something about her prideful posture and careful gaze even when lounging reminded of him of his mom just without the obliviousness and ‘mom’-ness. It was terrifying to say the least.

(Tsuna had grown up watching Mom be able to crack bones apart with expert precision mingled with her own pure brute force and not afraid to get her hands smeared red with blood and guts as she prepared meals all the while humming a sweet tune and a smile stretching across her face. When he had been five and Iemitsu had finally returned home after two years of not even a phone call to Mom, Tsuna had half expected her to walk out of the kitchen with a knife. Of course, she didn't. Mom was a person who loved completely and foolishly and his father did not deserve her, ever.)

But enough of that. Tsuna kept an eye on their new Examiners and winced when it was revealed that the Second Phase would be a cooking examination. The Queen of Cooking, Mom may be but Tsuna had never inherited that particular set of skills. Not that he’s especially complaining otherwise  _ he’d _ have to be the one to cook everyone’s meals and that was just not a level of friendship he was ready to undertake, probably ever. He'd gladly  _ die _ for any of them over  _ cooking _ for  _ all _ of them.

Usually when Mom wasn’t available (Iemitsu had ‘suddenly’ been rewarded semi-regular holidays that was mandatory to take -- “new leadership,” he had chuckled while boring eyes into Tsuna's skull), he and the regulars at the Sawada household were mostly stuck with Yamamoto’s sushi and Gokudera’s adorably decorated basic bento boxes and whatever side dishes Tsuna could help out with. Although, Lambo had also started learning how to make desserts simply because he was tired of waiting for empty promises while I-Pin unsurprisingly showed a knack for noodles. Fuuta would make sure to buy the right ingredients and was great at seasoning things just right.

Hibari-senpai was a killer at the grill Tsuna had discovered and was subsequently threatened into silence because the prefect was too busy cooking to actually hit him. He got a deliciously cooked steak out of it though. (His enthusiastic praising may or may not have caused Hibari-senpai to blush. It did get a tonfa thrown at him of course.)

Most of the time, Chrome and Mukuro and cooking equaled experimenting with their illusions to make different types of food when Gokudera had popped the question on whether their illusions could imitate real food and give those who ate it an placebo effect of some sort. Short answer, yes. Long answer, oh fuck, yes, it did.

Catching and then roasting a pig didn't seem too out of his range though. Admittedly they were a bit mean-spirited but Tsuna had dealt with  _ many  _ hostile animals through the years. Plus it's fatal weak spot was ridiculously easy to punch after Gon exclaimed where it was.

It was only a matter of making sure it was perfectly cooked because Tsuna still had some morals he'd liked to keep and giving people bad food was something he could not just condone no matter how much Bianchi tried to convince him. His mom raised a better son than that.

“Yum!” the guy said to literally all of the food even though Tsuna was reasonably sure some of them were definitely not to standard.

It was a bit terrifying to see him wolf all that meat down though. Tsuna thank  _ Kami-sama _ that none of his acquaintances had that appetite.

“You all pass!”

The woman stepped forward and Tsuna sighed, this was the hard part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii!! omg its been like a year since ive updated im so so sorry! Umm honestly i have no excuse at all besides judt being lazy and not in the mood to actually write hxh and TaaT specifically because i was hit with other plots hahahhahah.... *runs*
> 
> ive just about finished my own novel which has been taking my time since last year (not to mention all the other novels in the series). And lately yuri on ice has been my muse and i am actually also writing a fic for it so stay tuned if you'd like to see that~
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been so so supportive of this stupid fic of mine and have happy holidays everyone! Please be safe and have super great end of year and new years!!

**Author's Note:**

> To those wondering, the title means absolutely nothing.


End file.
